Silent Boy
by shinobigirlxxxret7
Summary: After the Battle against Xehanort, Everyone went home peacefully. But something is amiss. Sora is the only one who does not feel right about the situation. Something is missing. When Sora finds out he is self-conflicted and doesn't know what to do. Will Sora face himself? Or will he stay in silent astray? Rated Teen for Drama and pain.


**Hello everyone. Welcome. I thought of a quick fanfic that would be good. The story takes place after Dream drop distance but it's different. I was making it up as I went along. I doubt it would be any good though. Grammar sucks, still working on it. Give me all the criticism I need just not destructive criticism. I hope you guys enjoy. I tried to make a good start off though. I'll be surprise if you guys even like this first chapter.**

 **Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Square Enix. I own nothing but possibly OC's. Thank you and Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: The Feeling.

It was the battle right after Xehanort. We are back but something doesn't seem right. I mean I'm glad it's alright. But it's not over. Not over with me. I don't know what happened. I feel like we're missing something. The way things ended doesn't seem right. The battle is over. But to me...it's not. What is going on? "Sora? Still thinking again?" Said Riku. I'm on school grounds on lunch time. Everyone was so happy that we're back. But...I'm the only one who think this is not over. "Uh...yeah you can say that."

"You've been thinking about things ever since we came back."

"Riku, it's not over. Something is wrong. We are supposed to fight. There are other things out there."

"Sora calm down. There's nothing there. It's over. We beat the source of what was going on."

"No we haven't, Riku. You don't feel it? You don't feel it at all? Not just you, but Kairi? Why hasn't she feel anything. Something is not right here."

"Sora you need to calm down. Why don't you get some rest or something? You need to chill."

"I don't understand why you don't feel it. Why no one does." The bell rings. "Let's go to class."

After school I went straight home. I was too worked up to even think about what was happening. I can't believe no one has gotten this feeling. Why am I the only one worked up? What is going on?  
I go straight to my room. I pace around repeatedly hoping to find out some answers. In two days there will be spring break. I can try to figure out what's going on. For now, I'll just see what I can do.

The day after next, school is over and I'm getting ready for tomorrow. I'll go around town and see what wrong. I quickly walk out the school building and then hear Riku's voice. "Sora, wait!" He and Kairi rush up to me. "Sora, we were wondering if you want to come with us to the movies today?"

"No thanks. I got to go take care of some business." Riku and Kairi look at each other.

"Sora, we're worried about you. You haven't been acting like your usual self." Says Kairi.

"Lately, you've been acting strangely. You haven't hung out with us. Ever since you came back, you've been paranoid about everything. Sora let it go. If I don't sense anything bad, then neither should you."

"Sora, it's that fact that you almost lost us? Right? We understand. It's over Sora."

"I'm sorry. But this feeling will not go away. I need to figure this out. I need to." I run home.

I'm finally home I rush upstairs to my room and take out the books that Yen Sid give me. He gave to me when we had time. He told me if I ever had questions I should read these. I haven't looked at them at all since he gave these to me. But I'm glad I kept them.

I wake up looking at the clock. It's a quarter before midnight. I was reading so much that I feel asleep. If i don't rest up, I'll be tired by tomorrow. So I decide to freshen up and go back to sleep.  
I'm outside the next day, looking for more clues. I ask the town's people did they see anything strange. And everyone gives me the same answer. No. I'm going out of line here. It can't be true. There's got to be something wrong. Why am I the only only with this feeling. But I will not give up just yet. There's just one more place I haven't checked yet. Destiny Island.  
I take my boat and ride it to the island. It's early in the morning so no one is here. I go to the place where where me an Riku first fought each other. And what I see gives me hope. I smile at myself because I see it as a sign that I was right all along. It's the Gummi Ship. It's there sitting there all this time. It's almost like it know I was coming for it. I run inside it to see it's still good. I sit down and sigh. I would go and tell Riku and Kairi to come. But I since I'm the only one who feel this. I should do this alone. The person I need to see is Yen Sid. I would see King Mickey, but he's probably busy doing his royal duties. I can't bother him now. "Sora!" Said a squeaky voice. I turn the sit around to see Chip and Dale. "Chip? Dale? What are you two doing here?"

"We came here under King Mickey's orders. He said you would come to the ship on your own. And here you are." Said Chip.

"Now he needs you at the castle right away. And you alone." Says Dale.

"Really? Let's go then." I say. We start the ship and go throw the portal. "I was gonna see Yen Sid. But since things have change things will be good."

"Yen Sid is also at the castle himself." Says Dale.

"Really now? Then it looks like I'm on a role here." I say.

After a few hours, we make it to Mickey's. I quickly run to King Mickey's office and see him and Yen Sid talking to each other. When they saw me they looked serious. I bet it was a serious conversation. "Sorry to budge in like this." I say.

"No worries Sora. We were just talking about you." Said Mickey.

"So you guys know? Tell me, what's going on? I haven't felt right since the events with Xehanort happen. I don't think this is over."

"You are right. It's not over. But it's not what you think Sora. Xehanort is still out there. But, he's not the issue. There is darkness lurking somewhere inside someone." Said Yen sid.

"But who? Who has that darkness?" I say. Mickey and Yen Sid stare at each other.

"It's within you, Sora." Says Mickey.

I gasp. My breath cuts short. "What?"

CHAPTER 1:END

 **Bad Grammar I know. But I will do my best. If you guys have advice I would gladly take some. Until next time. Chao!**


End file.
